Winds of Change
by Vixen Uchiha
Summary: When the future looks bleak and most of the people you loved cared for are no longer there. If you had away to change it would you? Even if you knew it would shake the very core of what you have been taught. Time travel.


Disclaimer I do not own Naruto or anything if I did I would not need to worry about the amount in me bank account. There are notes at the end of the story and a question for the readers. Please read both and answer the question if you do not care to do so.

Wind of Change

I had woken two days ago not in Konoha I like we had plain it out, I knew I would wake up within a hundred yards give or take of my past self. It sadden me when I realized I was in Otafuku Gai, that meant my younger self was someplace within this village. But what worried my is I had no memory of every being in Otafuku Gai. What I do remember is that my class going on a trip but not being aloud to go. The Hokage had not let me as I had no adult to watch over me. I made quick work of packing the items into scrolls and even quicker work of finding my younger self. I found him sleeping in an alley way close to town gates.

It took me most of the night to reach the half way point to Tanzaku Gai and by that time the little boy I carried in my arms had woken. I stopped so that I could explain what was going on and give him something to eat. I knew he had not eaten anything for a while, it would only be ration bar and they did not taste the greatest but they are filling. I told him the truth about me and why I choose to do what I did. Almost everyone I cared about was dead, and people I trusted had a hand in all that had happened to me. I told him what I wanted to do, he asked me very little questions. I made camp for the night and told him to think on what he wanted. I was shocked when he asked the question of if he did not want to go along with my plain. I simple told him then he would get a very up set aunt who just found out she had a nephew. I must have given him the right answer because he smiled at me and went a laid down in the bed roll I had placed down for him.

I was awake before dawn broke, I let Naruto sleep in for anther hour before waking him. He asked me more about my past and clearly asked what I was to be called I blinked in realization after our talk last night I did not tell him my new name. "Uzu Hatake, Kakashi Hatake came back too, you know him as Inu-kun." I told him, I frowned when he looked sad. "There is one problem with your plan" he told me I blinked trying to figure out what it was. "If I just disappear and you appear with a child the same age questions will be asked. How old are you any way, Inu-kun told me he just turned 16. If you two have a child as old as me he would have been 11." "And I would have been 12, I see your point." I told him sitting on the ground trying to think on a way to fix the problem. "okay here is what we are going to doing. You need to take a seat in my lap." he did so I could tell he still did not trust me that much.

It did not take long to do what I had in mind and we stood in front of the cage that held Naruto's fox. It did the deal of the lowly humans. Naruto told it to shut is trap, I smiled at him and told him what was to come. In fact I was able to show him, that was all it took to get him to agree do as asked. So when I came to in the real world instead of a five year old in my lap I had a two year that looked like a mixture of Kakashi and myself . He had a eyes and my hair only it stuck up like Kakashi, I packed away the rest of camp and took off to Tanzaku Gai. I reached it by mid-day by then I had sealed every item into my bat pendent. The gate grades let me in after I told them of bandits and how I had tossed my stuff at them and ran with my son. I make my way to The Domino's tower. I got odd looks as my out fit was high class but at the same time dirt and turn in place. I was almost turned away by the first floor sectary when I asked to speak to The Domino that was until I told her, a child born from the sea and the storm wished to see him. I was quickly lead to his office, to my surprise The Third was there along with his one of his teammates I think her name was Utatane Koharu. I was not to soprised to see Danzou there. As The Third did not trust him and Danzou would take any opportunity to be in better graces with The Domino. I had to bite my inner cheek to keep from laughing as I was taken into see the Domino before them. I was shocked to see that the wind Domino was in a meeting with him. "What is going on that you must come into a meeting this important?" Asked the Fire Domino. The woman that had showed me in went and whispered to him what I had told him. I smiled at him when he looked over at me in worry. "I am sorry, I must cut this short something as come up that I must address." He said to the other Domino, who looked at me oddly. I realized then I could help Gaara, "You're the Domino of Wind country right?" I asked "That I am miss, why do you ask?" he asked me. "I have friend in Suna and she has not sent me a letter in a when. I could not go and look in one her due to my marriage and son's birth. I have sent her letters and have gotten none in return the last time I had a letter from her was asking me to be her son's god mother. I was hoping to employ some of your ninja took check in her and her family." I said "Oh that would be no trouble but why not use leaf ninja, they seem to have better prices." he said "That may be, but I do not think it right to do so, if everyone started using leaf ninja for jobs in Suna it would cause economical problems and may be even a war. I do not want that, so I think it best to hire ninja from the sand." I said I could see his eye widen some at the thought. I knew from the fee time I had meet with the man how to get in to do what I wanted all the while making him think it was his idea. I wrote out who I wanted him to check on and that if the ninja thought it the children; as the one I was so be god mother to was her youngest, the children were being well cared for hind out why I had not heard from her or her brother. If they where not would it be possible to remove them and maybe bring them to my care. As I cared for all her children and wanted them to be safe and happy. I told the fire Domino that he could finish his meeting and it well allow me to clean up.

I was lead off to a side room and the sectary brought me some soap and a fresh change of clothing. I cleaned little Toboe and myself up then went back to the meeting room. "So tell me what is this all about." The Fire Domino said as he waved me to a seat. It took well over two hours to explain and an hour to show him with a genjutsu. "If you had not shown me I would have had you tossed in the deepest and darkest cell. But I can see you and young Hatake took the right course of action. So what role will I be playing?" he asked, "The dotting Uncle to myself and the former Fourth Hokage. Your little sister would have been our mother and our father the grandson the Second Hokage. I want you also try to try and have Tsunade back the leaf or at least here so that I can talk to her." I said "Okay as my first role in the caring uncle I am send you to rest. I have to ask what Hatake role is?" I noticed then that Toboe was asleep in my arms and how tired I was. I smiled at him "My Husband you where there when we married." I said handing some papers I had unsealed. "You came well in hand. I have to ask why Hatake is not with you?" he asked, I could not help but glare at that question. "From the time of The Fourth death they have been giving him missions almost none stop. He has very little time off and the most time he has off has come from forced leave. We had planed to meet up in the leaf and then come see you." I said, "When will he get more time off?" he asked "Not for a year yet." I said

"Okay now lets get you off to bed so you can get some rest. Can you make it look like you have been crying and upset?" he asked I did so wondering what he had plan. I bite my cheek to stifle the laughter, as soon as we left the office. I was given a one armed hug on the out, along with a pat the uncle would make things right. The domino then in turn told The Hokage that he was to send word tonight to Hatake that the fire Domino wished to see him. I gasped and the Anbu faded into the room and the Hokage gave him orders to go get Hatake as he was on medical leave and still should be in the hospital. I was worried as I did not know what had happened to him in the past he had only told me he had been hospitalized.

I did not sleep to well that night many because I was worried and was still thinking about all those I could save and just how to do so. Haku was a must save, but I knew his mother must die in order for me to pull it off. I knew the Wind Domino would pull Gaara and his siblings from their father care once he got involved. His strongest dislike was people who abused children. I did not know if he would let me raise them but I did know he would let be a part of their life. I would see to Gaara's seal when I meet him.

I made my way to the office along with the Domino that morning as he had joined me for breakfast and some early morning shopping to get me some belongings as he had said I had been robbed and need new stuff. He even got Toboe a plush pug. I giggled as he started to chew on it, making me wonder if when Toboe meet the pack. I knew they would just love him I had been asked more then once before we came back when we were going to start having pups. I had then explained that I was in jutsu and not really a girl. I was shocked when I was told I smelt real, after that talk I asked Tsunade to do a full body scan, as it turns out I was in fact a full fledged woman. We had been planning our family when every thing happened. I pushed those sad thoughts to the back of my mind when I got hit with a damp plush toy. "Lost in thought dear? I know there is no need to ask if you sleep well I can tell by looking at you, that you did not." The Domino asked "I was worried The Hokage said Kakashi was in the hospital." I told him as when started down the hall way where his office was. I stopped short at who stood there talking to the elders and The Hokage. It was Kakashi and he looked as if he had run all night. I could tell by how he stood he did not want to be here. I knew that when he woke up and I nor Naruto was no were near Konoha he would want to find us was. "Kakashi" I said making everyone turn and look at me. I almost did not have time to blink before he was standing near me. I could only guess at my stress level had been in the days before. But seeing him and having him hold me let me feel safe. Safe enough to cry, "Hush now there no need for tears Uzu love. What happened why are you here and not at the house? I was coming to get you both when I got order here." He said. I sniffed and only realized that at some point we had sat down in the floor. I told them of the disappearing children and even the ninja did not seem to care that one of their charges had gone missing only said that boy was a monster and I did not need to waste my time worrying over it. Of how I was in the park playing with Toboe and he walked off and I panicked thinking he had be taken. I glared at Danzou when he said children around that child's age tended to walk some already. I harshly told him those happened to be his first step and I missed getting them on tape for his father. Kakashi patted my back at that. I knew he was glaring at Danzou as well. I found him but did not feel safe there any longer and decide to come you and on the way I was robbed. I did what my brother had always told me to do if that happened toss them my bag and run the other way. I did not stop till I made it here I have family in this town and knew I would be taking care of." I told them.

"Just why where you going to Hatake?" Asked the lady elder. I blinked and looked up at her, I was about to answer her but Toboe picked that moment to hit Kakashi in the head with his stuffed pug calling him da as he did so. "Oh were did you get this cute thing?" he ask handing it back to him so that he could chew on it. "Uncle thought he should have a new toy as the few I packed were stolen. If you must know elder Kakashi is my husband" I said "You would do well not to tell tale of those kind. Hatake is the last of his clan and must marry a woman of class." Danzou said

"Are you saying that my niece does is not of the right class to marry Hatake, even when his on teacher gave him permission to court her?" The Domino asked, I just gave Danzou a passive look as the blood drain from his already pale face. "Why would Minato need to do that?" The Hokage asked "Oh I guess you did not know that he had a little sister then." it was his turn to pale "No I did not, no one knew of family." The Hokage spoke calmly, "While we are talking about his family, how is his son? I know his wife is on a trip to find his cousin and he is in your care" "What I was told they both died in the Kuybbi attack." I said standing up. Kakashi steady me as I wobbled a little, "No dear she was here only two weeks ago and told me she was going to look for you cousin that she was needed in the village." The Domino said. "You shall send one of you Anbu to you village and have him bring Naruto Uzumaki here and send another to the toad sage and tell him to come here as well and he has a week to do so." I said the Hokage he only nodded in reply, however Danzou made what would have been his last move if not for the fact I held a child in my arms. "What do you want that thing for? The only thing that boy will be good for is a weapon. That is what I wanted to speak to you about Domino-sama I would like to place the boy in my root program." he said only to be punched by the Domino, "Guards take this man to a cell make sure it is one of the one the Forth help place on his last visit." The Domino said. I think it was the shock in his action that made sure he did not put up a fight. "Now you are to do as my niece says and bring young Naruto here. I thought it odd he was not left in the care of family." I thank after he spoke those words The Hokage and the elder knew they were in trouble. I remembered by this time I had been kicked out and was living on the street and I had told the school teacher only to be told I was in my right place, I had even twice tried to see the Hokage only to be tossed out the door.

"Now lets get you three settled down some place. I know you do not want to stay in my house hold but till I can get a house ready for I am afraid that you will have to stay there." The Domino said "Sir, I have my house ready and the land cleared. I was going to come and get them but was hospitalized after my last mission." Kakashi said "Oh then we shall get Uzu and Toboe some items they will need for the trip and when young Naruto is brought here and we find out what is going on. We shall get you all safely back to the village, Naruto can decide if he wants to stay with me or you in Konoha. I best get out meeting over with you have ninja that need orders." The Domino said

"Lets go back to the house Kakashi, we can stop at the market on the way and I can get stuff to make egg plaint soup if you like and some meat for the pack." I said heading for the door. We left the hallway as the other went into a meeting where I knew for a fact the Hokage would want to rush though to make sure everything with Naruto came out in his favor. I had asked my fox to see if I had any mental blocks on me. I was angered I had one, pissed off at the fact I had more than one and stopped caring after the number rose above seven. The fox had removed them and forgotten times had come back. Times I had been kidnapped, of the time I was cared for by Rin, Kakashi old team mate and of her death. I would have to tell him what happen to her. He had told me once she was M.I.A, of the time I had been experimented on by the snake. "Are you okay?" Kakashi asked me "Yes, did you know I had mental blocks place on me when I was younger. I think that is a why I acted the way I did. They where done by Ino's dad he hated me thought I was the fox. So when he was given the order to place the blocks. He did a lot more. I had the fox remove them last night, did you know by the time I was seven I had been kidnapped over 8 times, seen a one of the few people that cared about me killed in front of me and was experimented on by the snake. The memories are still blurry but they will return, and the worse part is The Hokage has covered everything up. The person I saw die was Rin, she was killed protecting me and the ones that hurt her where never punished. I remember seeing then as the handed me off to the snake and late on at the exams." I told him, I could tell he was angry but nothing could be done, as Rin death had not happened yet. We had changed that, I held hopes for the other things we were going to change. I had already started with helping Gaara and Suna with talking to The Wind Domino.

Notes

Hatake, Kakashi=Dry field ,Scarecrow

Hatake, Sakumo= Dry field, A-name aka white fang

Hatake, Uzu (Formal from the future Uzumaki, Naruto)= Dry field {do not know if it has a meaning but if you do please tell me. (Whirlpool, Maelstrom)}

Hatake, Toboe( Formal Naruto of the past)= Dry field, howling(Whirlpool, Maelstrom)

Most of the name meanings came form and the name Uzu comes from Baby-Kitsune9 an link can be found under my favorite authors. As fans of Naruto who else should be saved? I have chosen Haku and Gaara as well as his brother and sister. I would like to know who else my readers would like me to save. Please post it in a review or a pm message.


End file.
